Midori
"Today is the day that is best to do what I must do today. "Today is the best day to do what must be done by me today..." Midori is the twin twister sister of Aoi No Paladin, but during the surgery to separate the conjoined twins in the womb of Shakre Kanfe in an emergency C+ section, all the gross green bits was transported to Midori at the very last moment and to this day she still believes that it was a purposeful attempt on Aoi's part to eliminate her, probably because it was :/ The Greenday Disease Inside every loli there is one gene that slowly but surely ages them as is natural for most bio-organic life forms, this gene is called the Day Gene. How ever due to her super awesome fantastic superior genes of Shakre Kanf, this gene is usually suppressed or all together removed from her off spring, keeping them young and tight forever. How ever during the C+ section in Sansabar land, the suppressed Day Gene from Aoi was transported to Midori creating a double helix Day Gene in her system increasing her aging double-twice fold, and making the Greenday Disease. By the time of two periods of ten years, Midori had the appearance of a 97 year old, and Aoi was still a soft, smooth, and beautiful toddler. For this Mirdori sought revenge. Chaos Organization Coalition Kanf In an attempt to secure her life Midori formed the Chaos Organization Coalition Kanf, or C.Oc.K for short. The goal of C.Oc.K was to take over Weird Creek and usurp the Gyronian Council for it's nuclear payload that would easily decimate the world if it fell onto any hands that weren't as pure as Gyros. Though in reality it was never really made for world domination, but to simply use the world in a hostage negotiation to have the Gyronian Council remove Midori's Double Helix Day Gene and put the Greenday Disease into Aoi as a form of revenge. Though C.Oc.K would easily eliminate any other countries, Weird Creek was leagues above the world as a superior modern day Atlantis, except for the part where it collapsed due to hubris and greed of a totalitarian government because that's not what Weird Creek is about, the Gyronian Council would rather not deal with terrorists, so they sent Aoi her self, (in the awesome flesh) to kill her own sister and save the world. So she did. Seal Team 6 After the incident with C.Oc.K, Midori some how managed to escape the impending death that Aoi brought with her, though just by her single hair strand that remained after Aoi had obliterated her with facts and logic. The hair was gathered by SmartRo and given to one of the lesser Shakrelings (probably on the Farley side) to ingest and would than be completely possessed and replaced by the newly sentient Midori. Though this was initially meant to bring Midori back as to send her to Gmod jail, they found that a more justifiable punishment would be to put her on the Seal Team 6 squad where she would be sent from suicide mission to suicide mission to serve out her life sentence and redeem her actions against Gyro.... Oh and Weird Creek too. Category:Antagon Category:Enemies of Weird Creek and freedom Category:History Category:C.Oc.K Category:S